Heinrich Zemo (Earth-61311)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-61311 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Keep, England, United Kingdom / Germany, Europe. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nick Spencer; Jesus Saiz | First = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 8 | Death = Captain America: Steve Rogers Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = When the sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik first came to existence by the hand of S.H.I.E.L.D. and manifested in the form of a scared child, it used her power of omnipresence to secretly seek the clone of the original Red Skull. The Red Skull once had in his possession a Comic Cube that was eventually shattered by Captain America. When S.H.I.E.L.D. used one its fragments to create Kobik, its connection with the Red Skull passed on to Kobik. The Red Skull took advantage of Kobik's naivety to indoctrinate her in the ways of Hydra behind S.H.I.E.L.D.'s back. The Red Skull then executed his greatest scheme, and had Kobik turn Captain America into the best version of himself, which for Kobik entailed he had to be loyal to Hydra. To this end, Kobik used her omnipotent powers to create an alternate timeline in which Steve Rogers was proselytized into Hydra when he was a kid. In this version of history, Baron Zemo was one of the leaders of the ancient cult called Hydra. In 1935 he sent his son Helmut to The Keep, a secret Hydra academy in England where the boy met Steve Rogers and they became good friends. In 1936, after being offered a high-ranking position in the Nazi science division, Zemo personally came to the Keep to discuss Hydra's next course of action with Elisa Sinclair, Daniel Whitehall, and Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff. Even though the majority agreed that Hydra should infiltrate the Nazi ranks to use them to fulfill their own goals, and maybe even formally align themselves with Axis powers, Elisa Sinclair felt that Hitler's bloodlust would consume them all. By 1942 Zemo formally aligned Hydra with Axis powers, leading an army alongside the Nazi forces on the battlefields of Europe. In 1944, Zemo and his son Helmut embarked on a mission to steal a drone rocket being built at the Greenwich Observatory in London. The Allies were tipped off anonymously by the Red Skull, a Nazi soldier with the intention to take over Hydra. The resulting intervention of the Invaders resulted in Heinrich's death. As he struggled with Bucky Barnes, Zemo's glove got stuck on the rocket the split second before it launched. The rocket flew away, taking Zemo to his death. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}